Max, Brooke, and the Grey Griffins
by DiddleJumpedOverTheMoon
Summary: i'm not really sure what's going to happen with the griffins in this...something will most likely. but there is lots of Max and Brooke stuff in here...enjoy!


Wind blew through Max's hair as he made his way down to the lake. It was dark out and the only light came from the stars and the full moon shining down on him. His heart hammered in his chest harder with each step he took, getting him closer and closer to her.

Max wished that Brooke's parents were more understanding. They were far too over protective of her and there was no reason for it- they knew Max well enough to be able to trust him. But it didn't matter what her parents thought or did…all that mattered was her and that he was going to see her in just minutes….

Max's heart was pounding out of his chest when he rounded the corner and the lake came into view. It was even more gorgeous at night that it was in the day. The moon and stars were reflected onto the still surface like a perfect painting and the weeping willow stretched out over the water, its long branches swaying in the wind and just barely touching the water. Though everything around him was breathtaking, Max's eyes locked onto only one figure- Brooke. She was standing on the edge of the lake, up to her ankles in the water, looking skyward, her long brown hair flowed down her back in waves, a soft glow taking to the edges and the curve of her cheek. Max hand never seen her like this, so serene and so beautiful. She wore a white skirt that reached the middle of her calves and a light blue sweater that was perhaps one size too big for her, hanging comfortably past her hips, though not quite down to the top of her legs. Max let out a long breath that sounded more like a sigh and realized that he had stopped breathing until that moment. A smile bigger than he had ever had spread across his face as he made his way toward her, his heart speeding up and slowing down in intervals as he got closer. Before he reached Brooke, she heard him, and turned in his direction smiling her widest smile. Her teeth practically glowed in the darkness, though Max's eyes were starting to grow accustomed to the dark. "Hey," he said softly. Instead of answering, Brooke threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Though Max was taken by surprise, he hugged her back after a second, not wanting to ever let her go. He knew that they didn't have much time, but he had to see her now that it was getting colder and their meetings would become less frequent when the snow came. Brooke's father had taken every measure to keep them apart, including home schooling his daughter in order to keep him away. It didn't matter to Max nor Brooke, though, because they always found ways around his ludicrous rules. They met at the movies when she said she was going with a friend, they had midnight meetings at this very lake, the midpoint between their two houses, and lied about who would be at parties. She even snuck into his bedroom window whenever she was sleeping at Maureen or Jillian's house so that their parents would think she was there all night and climb back through the basement window before morning so they wouldn't discover her missing when they woke. To Max and Brooke, nothing could stop love.

"I'm so glad you could come." Brooke whispered when she pulled away, still standing close enough that her hand was on the skin between Max's neck and cheek. The other was still on his waist, just like the two of his were on her.

"It took a little more to get out tonight. Sorry I'm late." Max answered, looking into her beautiful eyes. Every time he looked there he saw pure love for him and a feeling erupted in his chest- one that he had never really had before. It was a warm, happy, safe feeling that must come from loving someone and being loved in return. He thanked the lord every day that the lake was only a two minute walk in each direction, making it an easy meeting spot for the two of them. Even without Brooke, Max spent a great deal of time there drawing and taking pictures, or even just thinking. It was one of his favorite places to be because hardly anyone came anymore.

"It's okay, it took me a long time to get out of the house too tonight. I think my dad may have a feeling that something is going on." Brooke told him gravely, her face turning somewhat forlorn as her face dropped to look at the mud. Max raised his hand to her chin and gently lifted it so she was looking at him.

"Don't worry, Brooke. Even if he finds us out, we'll figure something out. We're in love, there must be some way to keep us together without having to go as far as Romeo and Juliet." Max smiled a little, making her face lighten up a little too. Romeo and Juliet was a play they both shared as a favorite.

"Nothing that involves half dead potions and poison, please." She giggled, her nose crinkling as it always did when she laughed like this. He smiled and the only thought that occupied his mind was how cute she looked at that moment. Her bangs clipped back in blue barrettes and the rest of her long hair framing her face so nicely…Max wanted to kiss Brooke more than ever. They had obviously shared their first kiss already- it had been around two weeks before and they had been kissing every so often ever since, but there were moments when Max had a very strong impulse to kiss her for minutes at a time. Of course, Brooke was happy to oblige whenever he did get into this mood and she sensed that one of these moods was coming, so she initiated. Turning her face further up to his, Brooke touched her lips to Max's ever so lightly and heard as he sucked in a long breath from his nose. After this short moment they got more serious, moving their lips together as if one pair was made to fit with the other. It felt like this when Brooke had climbed into Max's bed and she had fit perfectly into the curve of his body. They just laid there together, his arm draped over her side for the longest time. It must have been hours-without talking-just hearing the sounds of each other breathing and feeling the rise and fall of the other's chests as they did. Max loved when they felt connected like this- it was like how he felt when the Griffins were together. He felt like he belonged.

Though Max and Brooke would have liked for the night and their time together last forever, or even longer, they both had to head back home after a half hour. Brooke's guard checked on her every hour on the hour and she was already pushing it being out for forty five minutes. Max thought it was ridiculous that her father wouldn't do it himself considering the circumstances, but he was far to lazy to stay on duty all night and miss out on his oh so precious beauty sleep. So, with one more kiss and a long hug, Max and Brooke said their goodbyes. Though he should have been getting home himself, Max's feet refused to move, but stayed stationary on the gravel pathway to the lake. He stared after Brooke until she disappeared around the corner and then a few minutes after that.

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction so i hope you like it! there will be more to come if i figure out how to do chapters...anyway please review!!! :) thanks!**


End file.
